Munashi Tamotsu
“What's this notion of a simple life?” “Do you think that I’ll really ever get it right?” “I don't understand how it is; what I’ve planned.. Could ever go so wrong..” “So I guess if I gave it just a little time..” “Then I’ll know if it’s ever worth another try.” “''One more time! Just one more time! I want to run for another day''.” —'Munashi'. Background Information Rumored. Born in the outer walls of Konohagakure, rather, to the land of Sound, this is where Munashi is from. Daughter of Sonshō Tamotsu and Kirai Satsujin, Munashi was a child born among a war, loved for only status and power, an object that desired to make their experiment—Infancy stage was nothing more than future plotting for their ‘experiment’s’ future, often, she was tossed off onto a nanny; neglect being one of their most harmless acts. The Satsujin were a family of concubines rumored for murder and illegal rituals, as the Tamotsu were more than that—Extraordinary in undefined things and their ability over people; actresses and actors ready to backstab. Approached by her fourth birthday, she was given the ‘rite’ of the Seishin Trial as she was considered physically mature enough for such a trial; properly walking with better speech than those of her age. The ‘Seishin trial’ is an event within the religious cricle of twelve families known for the worship of the ‘nameless’ god, travel to land of sound to perform said ritaul, their emblem is the spiritual being braced souls and each house has a twisted form of the twelve astrological houses—Basis of a coming trial is when the Vulpecula constellation aligns over the Kogitsune temple, causing those born within a special day, month and hour to be baptized in the crimson lit waters, revealing the serpents favor of them. Upon the constellations reveal, a ‘seer’ whom for tells the date to baptize their children in the crimson tears of the spirits ‘vain’ to unmask the mark of Vulpecula, which will trigger the trial of whom will be the next heir and the oracles of Vulpeculas, this also, indirectly has the ability to kill of those whom do not have the mark; Vulpecula’ mark is a ‘blessing’ that shows the favoritism of the spirits. Under the unmasking of their mark, the Vulpecula mark spreads like a wild fire over the children’s bodies, assuming all those whom have their blessing speak a special language, Munashi was the only one whom did not hold any special abilities, unable to even speak said special language, aside of the blessing itself however she was the only one whom’s mark did not blossom, regardless of the fact, like everyone else, she was promptly thrown into an pit within the underground depths of the Kogitsune temple. Rite of the Seishin Trial is an event to where every house has a child under the blessing of Vulpecula, is quite literally thrown into an underground cave until one child is left standing, upon the blossoming of their mark, every Yūrei(earth-bound spirit) in the cave becomes unbelievably hostile—Each child is forced to rely on their special language, charms and wits. The trial is served to both thin out every family’s number along with balancing out power, along with keeping on one oracle, which the child of the family will lead their family into being the main branch, after being trained for such a role—As each family is only really allowed two child. Following the way of the Seishin, most members of each house has ‘kitsune; megitsune’ like traits and features, along with deadly personalities they mix into their curses, they also have exotic pets, unlike every other family ever, the Tamotsu dropped their daughter, whom was the youngest of all the children, along with sending her brother, Moushi whom was apart of the hidden house known as the thirteenth house, a servant house of the current main house. Moushi is a gifted soul, whom is the next servant of the oracle of the Tamotsu clan, which was already planned, as he is considered the other half of Munashi’s soul. The thirteenth house is full of ‘Kitsunes’ which were located in Konohagakure, they serve the oracle family, as a factor, they have served the Tamotsu since older times; the thirteenth house doesn’t exist to other houses, but the Tamotsu family which is the first house. In technicality, a total of thirteenth children enter the trial, between the ages of six and eleven, not counting Munashi or Moushi. Awhile the trial happened, there was a war within Konohagakure, where all the adults of the house were forced to take part in. This forced the thirteenth called the Tamashī clan, the clan of Moushi. Caught between a life and death trial for years, she managed to survive by Moushi, who both equally protected her and destroyed her. He was known to show her great cruelty, but he also held a grave affection for her, it’s easier said that he loved her and she adored him, as he was all she knew for those years of her life. He became her whole world for those years, however, at the ending of the trial, he disappeared right before her and caused her whole shift, the remaining heart she had, started to vanish. The living child, she became the oracle, one without any unique abilities, being relocated back into the safety of Konohagakure, reunited with Moushi, it appeared, Moushi and Munashi were the last alive out of the houses, and family. The whole situation left a sour and everlasting scar upon the poor girl, Munashi, whom was forced to do acts she couldn’t understand, but was praised for, this caused her to almost become a sociopath. By day, she became a callous monster, by night, she became a disquiet girl lying in her bed, not proud of the path she walked, she desired a world that she could control, her own proof of her existence, not someone else’s alone, yet, she felt with these feelings, but they lingered long after she buried them. Strangle After a few years. Munashi became what was called a Genin, she lived in a simple home, doing a simple job—Florist, Postal/Courier kunoichi. An honest, simple life. Or. So, she thought. Personality & Behavior Munashi is a girl whom finds safety in pretending, often appearing as an timid-sweet girl, however, in the presence of her family or rather, Moushi, she is known as ‘''Masa’. And becomes an apathetic individual. She displays a callous, dispassionate and disdained to those outside of her family. Her family being the only people who get to see this ‘positive side’ of her as she has a strong hatred for strangers and people in general. Her thoughts can be sick and twisted and, at times, she’s not afraid to show it to the people she dislikes, even her family. Seeking only the approval from her mother and father, she became a subjected monster only desiring to be love. Depending on the situation, she may even become abusive or something worse, but only in extreme cases which generally involve people speaking of things personal and dear to her or when ordered by her family. She’s not afraid to show her anger towards her friends either, provided they cross a line. Due to her family’s imprint, she automatically assumes anyone outside her bloodline are nothing alike and puts them on her “dismiss list” unless they’ve managed to prove to her that they deserve otherwise, being able to come a use for her mother and father. Sometimes she may push past this and pretend to like someone in order to use them for whatever she sees fit. People are all toys to her, puppets waiting to be controlled. Despite her foul nature and the heavy heart she carries, she has a sense of feeling and even moreso, remorse. Hating to be alone, this is remedied by people watching and venturing to nearby stores, often listen to a group of senior citizens complain about this generation and talk about “the good ol’ days” as much as she hates to admit it. She hangs out in crowded areas, listening in on the conversations of others to fill the hole in her life. Touchy subjects for her include happiness, love, friends and family, causing her to leave the group in search of another; misery sought company. She has been known to push away people who make an attempt to become close to her or get to know her better as a means to protect them, going as far to become aggressive, despite it hurting her so. Managing her fragments of sanity, she often has the hobby of creative writing, along with almost writing in her dairy twice a day. Underneath her disguise known as “Munashi”, out of sight of her mother and father’s control due to their death, she had a complete change in demeanor with Moushi’s as a guide. She is a very reserved person, but she is also an exceptionally sympathetic individual. However, she has very strong traits to be quite manipulative, deceitful. Despite these traits, she is not a lair. Offered with a new way to improve herself, she has attempted to be less confrontational towards others, along with considering others emotions and feelings. However, she can be quite apathetic, and she will find herself attempting to manipulate others for her own personal gain, but she does not do this in a harmful way, but rather in very simple and subtle ways. This can be seen in her experimental ways of manipulating others with a combination of both deceit as well as sympathetic actions to try and control those around her so she can observe their reactions and behaviors to better understand how they tick, and what makes them work as individuals. She tend to do this by subjecting her intended targets to a series of both very chaotic and enjoyable situations in order to observe their reactions. She is surprisingly intelligent in this matter and improves from her mistakes. She shows a great deal of both innocence and cruelty in her nature when it comes to making these situations and executing them with precision. Above everything, Munashi’ reserved nature is to be blamed upon isolophobia, which was caused by her parents, whom transformed her world into a never ending cycle of nightmares. The other great influence was a boy named Moushi, whom she became attached to, that left her and drove her to be consumed by abandonment issues. Due to this, Munashi does not seek friendship in fear of being abandoned. She also attempts to avoid anyone whom seems upset or angry out of paranoia, this is caused by her living in a life and death situation for so long, she also does this with things she can’t understand. In terms of socializing, she can often come across as a mute. However, it’s not below her to hang out with others if they present her with an invitation as she does attempt to show respect, believing it’s rude to simply turn someone down without reason, possibly also due to desiring not to have to speak to deny such a request. This helps to show she does have some sense of a moral compass despite her traumatic experiences as a child. When she is caught in a conversation or presented with a question, she tries to answer with as few words a possible, while doing so she goes out of her way to include as little information about herself or her history as possible. If presented with a question that would offer too much personal information she will swiftly and politely decline the question. These trait show someone who is overly protective over her true identity, and will go to extreme lengths to hide it. In the very rare occasion that she does make a friend, she is overly loyal and attempts to do everything she can to keep them, can come across both clingy and obsessive in do so. However, she doesn’t smother them in affection. She is willing to try and accommodate to their request as much as possible as long as it doesn't go against her true nature. She adores, and needs her personal time very much. Her habits include writing in a diary, which is extremely important to her, as well as studying both human interaction and all things shinobi related. In terms of physical activity she is known for jogging, push ups, and other similar exercises, naturally, jogging, this is a nervous habit formed out of paranoia from her time in the pit as she needed to stay in a very physically fit state to survive, and these habits have become an almost nervous tick now. Appearance Munashi is ravishing ivory kissed babe. Fragile and delicate in frame, the fat spotted on her body only adds allure to her figure, she has lengthy snowy white hair and abyssal hues shaded in purple and blue. Much like her father, she has pointy ears, noticeable oval to diamond like pupils and canine fangs. Often attired in a kimono or a dress, the colors naturally are white and purple, she keeps a white flower in her hair, which seems to add to her appearance in a blessing. Located on her neck, her Vulpecula mark lies, it is often hidden by her attire. Abilities '''Significant' Speed: Munashi isn’t the strongest nor the most skilled, however, she excels in speed. In fact. She is a rather hasty woman—Her speed was great enough to laid on good paying job as a Courier for Konohagkaure. However, it does not stop there. Famed for her speed as a child, she often, if focused, has the ability to avoid many dangers to her ‘honest’ daily life. She is almost able to turn on a dime, though, her reflex still needs work. Significant Stamina: Contract to her timid nature, she can be quite energetic and almost impossible to keep in place. Despite her feeble appearance, she is quite adapted to long travels, she is also quite use to running around Konohagakure, it not all over the land of fire—Spending most of her day, on her feet. Due to not having a trip paid for in avoid, she was forced to keep traveling for two days straight without the ability to stop at an inn. As a fun fact, regardless of her ability in Ninjutsu, she has the ability with her little 'experience' to handle rather powerful jutsu, due to her reserves. Databook Library Spars/battles Casual Ohayou gozaimasu!(Good morning!) Storyline Missions Oyasumi nasai!(Good night!) Training Approved By: PrinceSeri